villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook (Disney)
Captain James Hook is the main antagonist of Disney's 1953 adaptation of Peter Pan, its 2002 sequel Return to Never Land, its 2014 prequel The Pirate Fairy, and its television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Peter Pan's arch-nemesis and leader of the Pirate Crew. Personality Captain James Hook is cruel, sadistic, arrogant, loud, cunning, menacing, murderous, persuasive, short-tempered, suave, ruthless, two-faced, charismatic, dishonest, conceited, impatient, ignorant, greedy, manipulative, clumsy, abusive, childish, determined, cowardly, and comedic. Appearance Captain James Hook is tall, He has long black hair, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows, and thinly mustachioed. He wears a hat with a big feather on top, and wears a red coat. On his left arm is a sliver hook for a hand. History ''The Pirate Fairy'' Hook serves as the hidden main antagonist in this film. In the 2014 prequel, he was simply referred to as James. Before the events of Peter Pan, James was originally first shown to be a cabin boy. He was seen with a few pirates complimenting Zarina about her plan on stealing the blue pixie dust. At first, it appeared that Zarina was the captain of the pirate crew as well as James' best friend. However, after Zarina taught him how to fly, James revealed himself to be the true villain by locking Zarina in a glass lantern and that he was the real captain of the ship. His goal was to use the Pixie Dust Tree to make his ship fly out of Never Land and pillage towns. While Tinkerbell and her friends recovered the blue pixie dust, James tells them to give it to him or that he'd drown Zarina in the ocean. After getting it back, he throws Zarina in the ocean anyway. During the final battle, Zarina overflows James with pixie dust, causing him to fly out of control, falling in the ocean, and getting bitten by Tick-Tock (as a baby). In the epilogue, he meets Mr. Smee for the first time and tells him to help him out of the water. ''Peter Pan'' The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 Walt Disney movie Peter Pan, where he became one of Disney's most memorable villain characters. When Hook is first seen, he is plotting his revenge against Peter for the incident with his hand. He is seen looking for the location of Peter's hideout, and he (along with Mr. Smee) abduct the native princess Tiger Lily, believing that she may have such information. They interrogate her at Skull Island, but are thwarted by Peter and the crocodile that ate Hook's hand. Later on, Hook finds out that Peter had banished Tinkerbell for her attempt on killing Wendy, and uses the situation to his advantage. He gets Smee to bring Tinkerbell to the ship, and Hook goads her into revealing Peter's hideout. However, Tinkerbell makes Hook swear he won't lay a hand (or hook) on Peter. After his crew abducts Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys, Hook places a time bomb disguised as a present in the hideout, initially breaking his promise. With the help of Tinkerbell, though, Peter survives, and he goes back to the ship to confront Hook and free the others. Hook and Peter engage in a long battle, but Hook and his crew are ultimately defeated, and Hook is seen swimming for his life from the crocodile. He is voiced by Hans Conried, who also played Snidley Whiplash. ''Return to Neverland'' In the animated sequel Return to Never Land, he kidnapped Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted he knew where Peter Pan first met Wendy. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his "Dear Sweet Mother" back home so they would have common ground. After kidnapping Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Jane and Tinkerbell (who was brought back to life) came in to retaliate. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to an orange octopus, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. In this version Hook is voiced by Corey Burton. Kingdom Hearts Series Captain Hook appears in the Kingdom Hearts series, in cooperation with Maleficent and other villains. He uses his pirate ship to get himself between worlds. He appeared in the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the prequel to Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Heart: Birth by Sleep'' Hook appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. He eventually became one of the Disney villains to join Maleficent group. ''Kingdom Hearts'' He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Never Land, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before using his Smee imitation to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he appears as a figment of Sora's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Hook later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). His Japanese voice actor was Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor is Corey Burton. Trivia Gallery Peter Pan and Captain Hook.jpg CaptainHookfromPeterPan.jpg Game Over Mickey.png Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bombers Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:TV Show Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Crossover Villains Category:Usurper Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thugs Category:Trap Master Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Drowners Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scarred Villains